


baby, you'd look gorgeous in nothing at all

by sodappend



Series: RinTori Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RinTori Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou surprises Rin with some new clothing. Rin's reaction is better than he expected it would be.</p><p>RinTori Week 2015 Day 1: New Outfits</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you'd look gorgeous in nothing at all

Aiichirou is amazed at how two flimsy pieces of fabric can change things.

Rin is sitting ramrod straight in nothing but sweatpants at the edge of his bed, still damp from his shower, a bewildered expression frozen on his face. Aiichirou is standing in front of him in a nightdress made of lace and mesh covering up absolutely nothing. His arms are held tight around his stomach because he feels so exposed, but he’s also the most turned on he remembers ever being in his life, his cock pressing hard against the front of his panties.

Rin's eyes fall to the growing wet patch Aiichirou’s cock is leaking onto the fabric and swallows. Aiichirou fidgets, part of him still wondering if he’s doing the right thing, if he should run right back out of the room, put on some clothes and throw himself into a ditch, then Rin meets his eyes and Aiichirou sees his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Ai.” Rin croaks, palm twitching on his thigh as if he means to reach out. The look of utter want and intent on his face makes Aiichirou moan and drop his hands to his sides. He steps forward, slowly, until he’s standing in between Rin’s legs.

“I-“ Rin starts, before again swallowing, “What are you doing, Ai?” he asks softly, his voice all air.

“Rin,” Aiichirou says, because he doesn't know how to answer that. He moves to straddle Rin’s hips, making him shift back on the bed, and presses his palms gently over Rin’s chest until he leans back, arms reaching out behind him to support his weight.

“You’re gorgeous.” Rin, says, voice reverent, and Aiichirou shivers on top of him, biting his lip. He lifts a hand, first to touch the hem of the nightdress, as if affirming to himself that its there, then to press his nail hard onto one of Aiichirou’s nipples the way he knows he likes it. Aiichirou moans at the touch, his hips giving an abortive thrust and his cock visibly twitching under his panties.

Rin shifts until he’s sitting up again and slips his hand under the cut running down the middle of Aiichirou’s nightdress to run his palm up his sides and his thumb over his nipples, and Aiichirou squirms on top of him before he lowers his hips to press his cock against Rin’s crotch, making them both hiss at the contact.

“Rin, please,” Aiichirou says, and Rin gives in, catching his mouth in a hard kiss. Aiichirou continues to rock his hips, pressing their cocks together through the layers of fabric, letting out little sounds of content at the friction the movement caused. Rin breaks the kiss and nips down his jaw to his neck, using more teeth than usual, feeling Aiichirou’s body grow taut under his hands. He groans and moves to the waistband of Rin’s pants, but Rin pulls his hand away.

“Don’t.” He says, his voice thick. “I won’t last with you looking like this."

Aiichirou’s breath hitches. Rin slips his arms around him and lifts him up to deposit him at the head of the bed before pulling off his pants and reaching quickly into his bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. Aiichirou watches him, chest heaving with his rapid breaths. Rin moves to kneel in front of him and pulls his legs wide apart, drinking in the sight of Aiichirou’s cock peeking out from the top of his panties.

Rin bends down and mouths at it through the fabric, inhaling his scent, and Aiichirou lets out a choked-off groan. Rin licks up to the half-exposed head of Aiichirou’s cock and slips his tongue under the lace of the waistband, Aiichirou jerking under him at the direct contact, before sitting back up to hold Aiichirou's legs together as he pulls the panties off in one rough movement.

Aiichirou’s bites his lip as his cock springs free against his stomach, letting his legs drop back down. He gasps when Rin immediately bends back down to take it into his mouth and sucks hard, holding his legs down and apart. Aiichirou is a mess, writhing at the hard suction, at Rin's tongue lapping at the crown, at the hand massaging his balls. Rin stops and pulls away to reach for the lube he left on the sheets, squirting out too much on his fingers and bringing them down to Aiichirou’s hole.

Rin pauses for a moment and meets Aiichirou’s eyes in a silent question. Aiichirou is panting, colour high on his cheekbones, pupils blown so wide Rin can barely see the blue in his eyes. He nods once and Rin watches his face as he pushes a finger inside, taking in the way he closes his eyes, his shaky exhale, the way he throws his head back at the feeling. Rin kisses him and drinks in his gasp as he adds another finger and begins to prepare him, gently stretching him out.

“Ok?” Rin asks, long moments later, pulling his fingers out. Aiichirou whines at the loss.

“Rin,” Aiichirou says, “Please, I need you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, Ai,” Rin says, and lubes up his cock. He lines it up with Aiichirou’s hole and sinks in slowly, gritting his teeth against the pressure. Aiichirou lets out little begging noises with every inch, and when Rin bottoms out and immediately begins thrusting they both groan at the sensation of it.

Rin tries to be gentle at first, forcing himself to keep his thrusts slow and steady, but Aiichirou is having none of it. He pulls Rin down onto him until torsos are aligned and holds onto his back, digging his nails in deep. Rin groans deep in his chest as the pinpricks of pain travel straight to his cock, jaw clenching as Aiichirou tightens deliberately around him. He fucks into Aiichirou’s hole at a vicious pace and Aiichirou yelps, nails dragging down his back and leaving red, angry marks in their wake. He moans, babbling incoherently as the pace has Rin's cock brushing against his prostate again and again.

“Rin, _please_ , I need-“ Aiichirou says as his pleasure begins to peak, sparks of pleasure running up his spine at every thrust. Rin pauses a moment to reach behind Aiichirou to cup his ass, and leans back until he’s sitting with his legs out in front of him, Aiichirou sitting on his cock. Aiichirou shifts his weight onto his knees and starts grinding down on Rin’s cock, an unbroken moan falling from his lips as the movement puts constant, hard pressure on his prostate. Rin watches him, moves his gaze from his silver bangs plastered to his forehead, to the pert nipples brushing against the see-through fabric of his nightgown, to his cock leaking precome from the assault on his prostate, and his throat grows thick with emotion.

“You’re, so, _so_ fucking beautiful, Ai,” he says, as he braces himself on the bed and fucks up into him, feeling himself being brought over the edge. “You’re perfect.”

Aiichirou lets out a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan and reaches down to touch his cock. Rin grabs it and pushes it to the side before he can, twining their fingers together.

“Can you come like this for me, Ai?” He says, canting his hips up even harder, shifting so that he rams into Aiichirou’s prostate with every thrust. “Can you dirty your pretty new clothes on just my cock?”

Aiichirou shudders and wails at the brutal pace, completely overcome with pleasure. He lifts his free hand and tangles them into Rin’s hair, pulling hard as he reaches his climax with a shout, coming so hard his whole body convulses, shooting come all the way up to the crook of his neck. Aiichirou's orgasm has him clenching hard around Rin's cock and he's brought over the edge, coming in hard spurts into Aiichirou's hole. He leans forward to bite Aiichirou's neck and lets go of his hand to pump his cock, Aiichirou's answering shout tinged with an edge of almost-pain as the new pressure on his cock extends his orgasm until he's completely spent, hole still clenching around Rin's oversensitive cock as he continues to come dry with gasping breaths.

Rin finally lets go and they stay like that a moment, panting hard, shuddering with the aftershocks of their orgasms, then Rin pulls Aiichirou off him and lays him down, moving away just long enough to grab a washcloth to wipe the come leaking out of Aiichirou's hole and pull the covers from under his pliable body and lay it over the two of them. He pulls Aiichirou into his arms and trails little kisses down his back, soothing the purpling bite mark on his neck with a lick.

“When we get out of bed we’re going to have a long conversation about how you’re apparently _trying to murder me_ ,” Rin mumbles as fatigue settles over him. He tangles his legs with Aiichirou's and closes his eyes, staying awake just long enough to hear the tired, amused huff he gets in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It's still the 27th in the West Coast don't judge me~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's 3 AM on a school night so I will come back and edit this some other time. This was meant to be a quick, 500 word PWP but of course my brain decides that that's not acceptable.
> 
> So excited for the rest of RinTori Week! ~~Maybe I can finally update that WIP I haven't touched in almost a year~~


End file.
